Letting Go and Falling
by sassy991
Summary: Bella's been hurt by the people she's trusted most. She moves to Forks to live with her dad, Charlie, for a fresh start. She makes friends and also catches the eye of Edward, the "player". Bella's sworn off love. Will Edward be the one to grasp her heart?
1. A New Start

**A/N: Hi! Well this is my first fanfic. I've read a lot of them and just decided, what the heck I want to write one, so here it is. It's just an idea I had in my head so I wrote it down. Enjoy!**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Lucky her: (**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

I was done.

I was done with it. I was done with them.

I walked straight to my room, slamming the door shut, grabbing clothes from my drawers and throwing them half hazzardly into the bag. I could hear talking and someone walking down the stairs, but I couldn't care.

Not for it. Not for them.

When I had all my belongings, I went for the door, but paused just by the knob.

A picture on my nightstand. A picture of what now looked like a distant memory.

I sneered at it; grabbing it and throwing it to the wall.

I walked out the room and headed down the stairs. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Just as I was about to walk out that house, a hand grabbed my wrist.

I froze.

That hand. I knew that hand. That hand had just been all over…

I flinched away from the touch.

My wrist was free and I quickly recovered myself.

I went for the door again, just one more step to getting out, getting away when…

"Bella."

I went rigid.

I knew that voice. I'd known that voice my whole life. That was the voice of the person I had trusted my whole life. The voice that would always laugh, cry, and smile with me. Now the voice just made me sick.

"Bella, sweetie, please let us explain."

I laughed a humorless laugh.

Us. Ridiculous.

I turned around and faced them both.

The two people who I'd love and trusted more than anyone. Who'd I'd told my secrets to, spent the most intimate moments with, and gave everything to.

I looked at them with disgust.

"Bella, I-" but I wasn't having that.

I took that one last step out of that house, away from them, away from it.

I didn't look back. I didn't need to. They were nothing to me.

The sun shone brightly as I walked out of the yard down the sidewalk. The sun that I loved, the warm heat that engulfed me. Walking away from it.

While I was walking down the sidewalk, I saw my whole life before me. I had grown up here. Had memories here. And now was leaving it all behind. For what?

I loved it here. My life was here.

"Bella, wait!"

And then I remembered the reason to why I was leaving.

I ran away from the voice because I couldn't stand to see them again. Not after…

No, I couldn't stay. Not anymore.

So I ran. And ran. And ran.

Ran away from my life, ran away from home, ran away from everything.

I stopped to catch my breath, having been running for so long. I just wanted to keep running. When I was running I didn't have to think about what I was going to do now. I didn't know what I was going to do now.

When I'd catch my breath, I could feel the vibration of my phone in my pocket. I grabbed it and opened it without seeing who it was. It wouldn't matter.

"Hello." I answered.

"Bells." The voice said.

And just like that I knew what was happening now. Granted, it wasn't what I really wanted to do, but I'd do anything to get out of this place, even if I didn't want to.

It was as if fate was taking pity on me and giving me a way out. I didn't like to be pitied, even if it was by something that wasn't real, but I'd take it in what ever form it came.

"Dad, I'm coming to Forks." I stated. I hung up before he could agree, or argue or whatever. My mind was set and I needed an out.

I needed a new place, a new beginning.

I needed a new start.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Does anyone need a new something?**


	2. Starting To Look Up

**A/N: Hey again:) Well this one's kinda a long chappie, but someone comes out in this one! Well enjoy! Oh and review!**

**Twilight Belongs To Stephenie Meyer. I own all the books!:D**

* * *

"Char-Dad, I really want to thank you again for letting me stay here out of the blue." I told Charlie.

Charlie fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Now Bella, you know you're always welcome to stay here. You don't need a reason." He looked pointedly at me.

I looked away.

Ever since I'd gotten here I'd been thanking Charlie for letting me stay unannounced. And being Charlie, he'd always tell me there was no need to thank him. He was just uncomfortable with all the thank you's.

But it was necessary. I wasn't just thanking him for letting me stay, but thanking him for getting Renee off my back. I just couldn't deal with her right now or any time soon. I just couldn't.

After Charlie told Renee that I was staying here and told her I didn't want to talk to her she relented and let me stay here. It didn't matter if she would've let me stay or not. I wasn't going back with her. Not ever.

And I had to thank Charlie, bless his heart, for not making me tell him why I came here so abruptly. I didn't want to tell him or anyone, and I guess he could sense that so he let it be.

And I loved him for it.

I looked back and sighed.

"Alright Dad, I won't thank you anymore, don't worry, but one last time thank you." I said quickly with a smile.

He sighed but smiled back.

"Okay Bells. Your stuff is upstairs in your room so you can go make yourself at home." He said while his smile grew bigger. I knew Charlie was happy I'd decided to come live with him, whatever the reason was.

"Okay Dad." I said while climbing the stairs. I walked down the small hallway to my room. It was my old room when I was a little girl. I went to stand by my bed that had my bag on top of it and looked at the room. It looked the same from the last time I had seen it. The old rocking chair was still in the corner, the crack in the wall was still there, a little bigger, but there. The new additions were the wooden desk to the side of the window and the ancient computer on the top of it. Well at least it was a computer.

I grabbed my bag and opened it up. As I took various items out of the bag I realized I had very little clothing at all with me. While missing other necessities like a tooth brush. _I'm not going to have morning breath all the time, _I thought. I guess I was in such a hurry to get out of there that I didn't seem to get what I needed. I just needed to get out of there. I couldn't deal with…

No. I was gone and it was done with an I was moving on. I would not dwell on it and it would not follow me anywhere. I just wasn't going to let that happen to me ever again. I wasn't ever going to let my guard down again. I was starting over.

When I emptied the bag with what little items it held I went across the hall and put it in the laundry room. I went back to my room and put the clothes away in drawers. As I realized that it was getting late and that Charlie didn't cook , seeing what little food was in the fridge and pantry, I pondered the idea of making dinner. _But I really need a tooth brush, _I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a thunderous noise outside.

"What the hell?" I said as I went to look out the window.

Outside was a bulbous red truck whose engine was as loud as thunder. Next to it was a boy and a man in a wheel chair talking with Charlie.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs two at a time until I made it outside with them.

They all turned to me in my hasty entrance as I tripped on the last step.

I could feel my self fly in the air, about to fall face first on the driveway when someone caught me.

"Smooth Bella." I mumbled too low for anyone to hear.

"Very smooth." A deep voice replied. Well I guess not low enough.

I looked up and saw a young boy with beautiful russet skin and long black hair smiling a brilliant smile, looking amused.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He replied with a chuckle.

I scowled at him and regained my composure.

He chuckled again and went back to the man in the wheel chair.

"Bells I'm glad you came out." Charlie said nervously.

"What's this?" I asked him looking at the truck.

"Well I guess it's your homecoming present." He said quietly.

"No fucking way!" I shouted.

The boy busted out laughing while Charlie shot me a disapproving look.

"Sorry. But no way this is mine?!" I asked incredulous.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" He asked uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course I do!" I said immediately.

And I did. Sure it wasn't a $60,000 car, but it had character. Unlike most cars these days. Like me, it wasn't common and it got your attention.

"I love it Dad." I went o hug Charlie. He flushed and gave me a one armed hug back.

"I told you she'd love it," said the man in the wheel chair.

"You were right Billy. Oh how could I forget. Bella this is Billy Black and his son Jacob Black. Maybe you remember them from when you were little." Charlie said as he gestured to the people in front of me.

"We heard you were coming by and Charlie here thought you'd like a car to drive around here so Jacob here fixed it up." Billy said while patting his son's back.

"You build cars?" I asked somewhat in awe.

"Yeah, whenever I can." Jacob said smiling widely.

"Impressive." I smirked back.

"You know it!" Jacob said and we all bursted out laughing.

"Well now that we got that out of the way, let's go inside." Charlie said as we all headed inside.

While Jacob was wheeling Billy in I realized I still needed to get some things.

"Hey Charlie can I go get some things? I just need some stuff that I don't have." I told him.

"Sure Bells. You can try out the new car. Are you sure you can find your way there?" He asked.

I laughed. "No Dad. Good forbid I get lost in Forks." I chuckled.

Charlie laughed. "Guess you're right. We'll order pizza." He said.

I walked off the steps and reached for the car. Then I remembered.

"Hey what about-" I started, but before I could finish, car keys were flying toward me. I tried to catch them, but of course being me they fell to the ground.

I reached down and picked them up, blushing.

"Well, we now know she won't be playing baseball with us at the rez." Jacob laughed.

"I know. We'd need someone with better aim." I told, smiling.

He smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Good comeback." He congratulated.

"Thanks." I said.

I got into the car, _my _car, and drove out the driveway.

As expected, driving around Forks was not difficult. It was almost like I already knew everything. It was so small and was raining and so different from sunny Phoenix.

Phoenix…

_No, not there again, _I thought.

I cleared my head and found the supermarket. Well you couldn't call it a supermarket, it was too small, but still. I parked and ran out of my car, trying not to get soaked in the rain, and made it inside.

I strolled by the aisles grabbing aimlessly at what I needed. Tooth brush, deodorant, gummy worms, and other necessities.

As I was getting all my things, I ran into a girl with really curly brown hair that made her look taller.

"Hi. You're new here right? Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter. I'm Jessica." She said as she took out her hand.

"Bella." I greeted while shaking her hand.

"Well I can see you're stalking up on supplies," she giggled, "but I'll see you at school. You can sit with me and my friends. Bye Bella!" And with that she went off.

_Well she talked a lot, but seemed nice enough, _I thought.

I had gotten all my things and all I needed was one more item.

I went into the aisle and looked up. The tampons were at the very top of the shelf. There was an employee in the front of the store, but I didn't want to be an asshole and ask him to come get it.

I tried reaching for it, but couldn't get. I tried climbing the shelf and ended up falling on my ass. I was about to get a shopping cart and climb the top of it when someone grabbed it from the top.

"Hey thanks-" I said as I turned around. I paused mid sentence. Holding the tampons was a honey blonde boy whose hair was long, but not too long and clearly not done. He had this lazy smile on his face, and looked like the kind of person who didn't give a fuck.

"I guess this is what you were trying to get, right?" He said in a southern drawl. I blushed. And blushed.

I couldn't believe this guy caught me and pity attempt to try and get my tampons, and get them for me. I could die of mortification.

"Hey don't worry. This'll stay between the two us." He laughed and winked at me while he handed me the tampons.

"I'll hold you to that," I replied.

He smiled and walked away. While I was putting the tampons in my cart I noticed a pack of cigarettes on the ground. I realized they must have belonged to the honey blonde.

I dropped my stuff at the check out line, ignoring the cashier's protests and found him outside leaning by a wall.

He didn't turn when he saw me approach him.

"Hey you dropped these." I told him, holding out the pack.

He still didn't turn around when I told him this.

"Hey." I said getting irritated.

He still didn't turn around.

Fuck that.

"Listen asshole. I got to go pay for my things inside and I just came to give you your damn cigarettes so here." I said, throwing them at his chest. He let them fall to the floor and looked up at me finally, smiling.

"What?" I snapped.

"I like you." He simply said and bent down to grab his pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and lit it. He took a drag of it and blew smoke out into the air.

"You want some?" He asked, handing the cigarette to me.

"What the hell." I said as I grabbed it and took a drag. I kind of coughed with the smoke but tried to hide it as a laugh.

He wasn't fooled. He laughed.

"Shut up." I said still coughing.

"Will do." He said smirking.

"What was with that before?" I asked, curious as to the silent treatment he gave me before.

"Just wanted to see." He said.

"See what?" I asked.

"We're going to be alright." He said, smiling that lazy smile.

And I smiled back. I didn't know who he was, but I believed him when he said we'd be alright. I knew we would.

"So what's your name?"

"Jasper." He replied.

"Well Jasper, I guess I'll see you later." I said walking back into the store.

"Hey." He called out.

I turned. "Yeah?" I asked.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

I smiled. "You'll know when I'll see you later." I winked and went back inside.

I paid for my things and drove back home.

Charlie told me they had saved me pizza so I ate some. After I'd finished, I went to my room, took a shower and just laid in bed.

It was raining outside and making me restless. Forks was going to be difficult getting used to. A town where everyone knew everyone and everything about each other.

Well almost everyone.

At least I'd made a friend.

I smiled at the thought.

Forks was starting to look up.

* * *

**So whatcha think?**


	3. First Day

**A/N: Hey again! Well I finally finished this chapter. Took kind of a long time but it's done! Just bought my New Moon tickets for the midnight premiere! Can't wait!! Well enjoy!**

**Twilight Belongs To Stephenie Meyer. But I have really nice violin:D  
**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the week had gone by without incident.

Charlie got me settled in and made sure that I was well suited and all taken care of. Jacob came over one day and tried to fill me in on all and everything Forks, even though he lives on the Quileute reservation. I found that funny. I had told him that.

He had just laughed and kept on talking. He told me all about himself while he was there, too. He told me all about his school and his friends and talked non-stop about his girlfriend, Leah.

I could tell be the way he talked about her that he really did love her. It hadn't surprised me when Jacob told me had a girlfriend. I mean Jacob was two years younger than me, but even I had to admit that he was good looking. Hot for someone younger than me. I had also told him this.

"Well, you're pretty hot yourself." He said as he winked at me.

I had shoved him in the shoulder. But Jacob was good company and I always seemed to laugh my ass off when he was around. He was a good friend. Jacob left, with a promise that I would me Leah soon.

Charlie had told me when I had gotten here that I wasn't starting school until the week after.

That had been a week ago. Today was the first day I was starting junior year at Forks High School.

And I was scared shitless.

I had been sheltered here at home and only had hanged out with Jacob. But now I was being thrown in with the sharks. Dramatic yes, but that's how I felt.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed my car keys. I had tried to pick out something to wear, with what little clothes I had, but I had gotten frustrated so I just settled for some skinny jeans, a fitting tee, and my converse.

Charlie had wished me luck on my first day before he had left for the station. Like good it would do, but it was the thought that counted.

So off I was on my way to school. As I drove through the one highway that Forks had I almost passed the high school. It looked like a bunch of old buildings put together. The thing that had caught my attention that it was, in fact the school, was the fading Forks High sign.

_Well this is different, _I thought.

I drove into the parking lot and parked in a nearby space.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in my mom's car while she was telling me that everything was going to be fine on my first day._

_I looked at her. "Mom it's my first day of high school. It's not going to go fine." I grumbled._

_Renee looked at me and shook her head. "Now Bella don't be so grumpy. Just go and don't have your map out. Then they'll know you're fresh meat." She chuckled._

"_Thanks for the tip." I said sarcastically._

_I got out of the car and was about to walk toward the school when I heard the car window roll down._

_Renee looked out the window with a smile on her face._

"_Don't worry sweetie, I know you'll be fine."_

_I smiled back at her. "Thanks Mom." I told her as she rolled the window back up and giving me one last encouraging smile, left._

_I looked back at the school and walked toward it._

_I headed inside and went straight for my locker._

_I put all my things inside and closed it when I realized someone was standing beside the locker next to me._

"_Hey." He said._

"_Umm, hi." I replied looking at him._

"_He took out his hand." I'm James."_

I shook my head, shaking off the memory. There weren't that many people here at school yet so I made a beeline for the building that read Front Office.

I walked in and took in my surroundings. The room was a tacky orange-yellow color and had seating chairs of a dark blue. There was a long counter top that stretched half the length of the room. Behind the counter was a middle aged woman with unnaturally red hair and small glasses. She looked up when she heard me enter.

"Can I help you dear?' She asked me.

"Umm yes. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here for my schedule." I told her.

Recognition came across her face.

"Oh Isabella. Chief Swan's daughter. Oh yes! Welcome to Forks sweetie!" She greeted me as she shuffled papers around, looking for something. Once she found what she was looking for, which was my schedule, she looked back up to me.

"Here you go." She handed me my schedule, a slip that I was suppose to get signed by all my teachers, and a map. "I'm Ms. Cope. Have a good first day!" She told me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." I told her as I made my way out of the front office.

By now, the parking lot was filled with more students, chatting with old friends I assumed.

I made my way into the school, looking around. It didn't look it'd be that hard to find my classes. Just as I put the map in my bag the bell rang. Students filled in the hallways and headed for their classes. I did the same.

I found my first block, English, rather easily. The class began and went by quickly. I got the teacher, Mr. Mason, to sign my slip and he gave me a list of books that we were required to read. The list consisted of Bronte, Shakespeare, and Austen. All classics, all books I've read and re-read.

The next two classes went by in the same manner. I'd get my teacher to sign the slip, sit down, and take notes. That girl, Jessica, was in my second block, Trig, and third block, Spanish. She talked my ear off, informing me of all the students and teachers of Forks High. She invited me, again, to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I was about to reply, but the bell rang, signaling class over.

Jessica and I walked out of class and that's when I saw it.

Honey blonde hair.

I ran up to it without a second thought.

"Jasper!" I shouted as I reached the locker he was leaning by.

He turned to me and smiled.

"No name," He said, laughing.

I smiled. "Hey, I didn't know you went here."

He laughed. "Well now you know," he simply said.

'So, I'm guessing it's later. What's your name no name?" He asked.

"Bella." I replied.

"Bella. Hmm, it suits you." He said, smiling his lazy smile.

"Thanks I guess. So are you-" but I was cut off.

"Hey Bella why the fuck did you run off-- Oh hi jasper." Jessica said seductively. Well tried to say seductively.

"Hi Jessica." He replied, bored.

"Hey Jasper I was wondering maybe you want to go to my place after school…" she trailed off, looking at him suggestively.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He just shrugged at me." No thanks Jess." He told her.

"Oh okay. Well see you at lunch Bella." She said as she walked to the cafeteria.

I looked at Jasper.

"What was that?" I asked, looking pointedly at him.

"Nothing." He shrugged again.

"She just asked you pretty much if you wanted to go back to her place to fuck. That's nothing?" I asked, non believing.

He looked unfazed. " She asks everyone that Bella. It's not really out of the ordinary or anything."

"What a slut." I said.

He laughed. He put his an arm around my shoulders and led me to the cafeteria.

I realized all eyes were on me. Well mostly the arm that was on me. I shrank into Jasper's arm and looked straight ahead to the table he was leading us to. There at the table were three of the most beautiful people I've ever seen.

There, sitting at the table was a stunning petite girl who had dark, short spiky hair that was sticking out different ways and wearing what had to be designer clothes. Next to her, was a statuesque blonde who had a face and a body which would make every girl in the same presence as her want to put a bag over her head. And next to her was a massive boy, who you really couldn't call a boy. I mean he was so big, with dark curly hair and a huge smile on his face.

I just wanted to go and walk in the other direction.

I was just about to do that when the small girl came running up to me.

"Hi! I'm Alice. You must be the new girl." She said un a high wind chimed voice.

I stared at her. "Oh how rude of me," she laughed. "This is Rosalie and Emmett," se gestured to the blonde and the huge guy.

I kind of smiled at them.

"So what's your name?" She asked excitingly.

"Bella." I told her.

She smiled brightly. "Bella. Well Bella, I'm sure we're going to be great friends." She told me as she took me from Jasper and sat me down a the table.

Alice looked at me. "So I see you know Jasper. Where'd you meet him?" She asked.

I laughed.

Jasper, who was sitting on my other side, answered her question.

"Well, long story short, Bella here told me to stop being such an asshole outside of the Forks shop." He smirked at me.

The big guy, Emmett, laughed a booming laugh and put a hand on my shoulder across the table.

"Well, I like her." He said, smiling a huge smile. He had dimples. It made him look a little less intimidating. I smiled back.

"So Bella I hope you're enjoying the exciting life of Forks." Alice told me sarcastically.

I laughed. "Well it's different." I told them.

"I'm sure it is." Alice said.

I nodded at her and took a look around the cafeteria. I noticed there were only a few stares in my direction, not like the full on gawking I was receiving before. I noticed that Jessica wasn't in the lunch room anywhere.

The rest of lunch, we talked about stuff and I found out a few things about my new friends.

Apparently, Jasper and I had a common interest in classic rock music. Well pretty much we had love of all things classic rock. He told me about this record store in Port Angelus where they sold vintage records. He said we'd be going there sometime. I was looking forward to it.

Emmett was so funny, I found myself laughing my ass off almost all of lunch. He has told me a dirty nun joke and I had blushed. E had laughed at this. I in return told him an even dirtier joke and he had looked at me in shock. Then he busted out laughing.

Rosalie was… Well she hadn't talked to me during lunch and I thought, well she hates me, but Alice assured me Rose just took some time getting used to people. I was a little offended, and was about to tell Rosalie something about it, but I let it go.

And Alice, well let's just say Alice loved to shop. A lot. When she'd asked me what clothes I had, or lack there of, she squealed so loud the whole lunch room turned to us. She told me that we had to go shopping. And now I was going with Alice shopping this weekend. But other than the CPSO, crazy pixie shopping obsession as I liked to call it, Alice was a really cool girl. She wasn't snobby even though she could be and she was a so energetic all the time. I liked her. I knew she'd be someone I'd get along with great.

Just before lunch was about to end, Emmett looked around the cafeteria, obviously looking for someone.

"Don't bother." Rosalie said, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Don't bother with what?" I asked nobody in particular.

Emmett answered my question.

"Oh I was just looking for Edward, but I guess he didn't come." He shrugged.

"Edward?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, Edward's our friend and he usually doesn't come to lunch so I don't know why Emmett bothers." Alice said.

"He's probably fucking someone in the bathroom stall or something along those lines." Rosalie said, bored.

"What the-" I was about to ask, but the bell rang and they all stood up and headed to class.

Emmett grabbed Alice and slung her over his shoulder caveman style and headed out of the cafeteria.

Alice squealed and punched him in the back with her tiny fist. He laughed.

"I'll see you later Bella!" Alice called out, waving happily at me over Emmett's huge shoulder.

I giggled.

"So what class do you have, Bel?" Jasper asked, startling me.

'Oh. I didn't know you were still here. Umm Biology." I looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Bel?" I asked.

He just shrugged." Well let's go then." He said and we headed to Biology.

We got to class and took our seats.

Jasper, apparently having Biology too, sat down two lab tables down from where I was guessing was my lab station, being the only empty one.

I sat down and took out my notebook getting ready to take notes. I noticed a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at me. He was giving me a cocky smirk telling me his name was Mike. I rolled my eyes.

The door opened and I looked up.

Jessica walked in her hair messy and lipstick smeared and sat down next to that Mike.

Then another person came through the door.

I thought I was hallucinating.

Coming through the door was a gorgeous green-eyed boy. He had unusual red copper hair which looked untamed and was in disarray. He had this satisfied smile on his face and was walking toward my table. He sat down in the chair next to me. Well I guess our lab table.

He turned and looked at me and smiled.

It was a smile that could make any girls panties fall off. I turned in a daze and looked at Jasper. He had a smirk on his face.

I looked confusedly and more clear headed back at the boy. And then I really looked at him.

His lips were red and puffy and the last two buttons of his shirt were buttoned wrong. His hair was in disarray, but obviously it was sex hair.

_I wondered if it was always like that, _I thought. And then something hit me.

"_He's probably fucking someone or something along those lines."_

This must be Edward.

I looked at Jessica and back at Edward.

I looked away.

This was the guy who probably just fucked Jessica in the bathroom.

I instantly didn't like Jessica anymore. And I instantly didn't like Edward.

He was about to say something, but thankfully the teacher, Mr. Banner, had walked in and called the class to order.

I pulled out a pen and started on the notes.

I felt someone nudge me.

"Hey." Edward said, that same smile still on his face.

"Hi." I replied turning back to my notes.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Bella." I said simply, trying to ignore him.

"So Bella…" He said, putting a hand on my knee.

I turned to him and slapped his hand away.

He looked taken back, but pulled his hand away.

I heard someone snicker and turned around.

Jasper was obviously trying to contain his laughter.

I scowled at him.

He just smiled back at me.

I turned back to my notes and kept writing.

I guess Edward had gotten the point that he was to back the fuck off because he didn't try to talk to me again after that.

When class ended I got up and headed for the door. When I got out of the room, I felt someone grab my arm. A tingling sensation ran up my arm.

I turned around and saw Edward smiling a crooked smile at me. My knees started to go weak and then I saw what was on his collar. Lipstick.

Well.

"Hey, so you want to go with me for a ride-" He was saying, but I cut him off.

I looked him straight in those mesmerizing green eyes. "Look I get it. I'm the new piece of ass and you're trying to hit that, but I'm just not interested in getting a sexual disease okay. I'll admit, you're hot," biggest understament ever, "but I just don't want to fuck you. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow partner." I told him as I spun on my heel and headed out of there. But not before seeing the look on his face.

Pure shock. Priceless.

I smirked as I made my way out of the school.

What a first day of Forks High.

* * *

**Maybe a little EPOV next chapter?? Review!**


	4. Off The High Playerstool

**A/N: Hey again! Well here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! A little EPOV like I promised:D**

**Twilight Belongs To Stephenie Meyer. I own a dog:)**

**

* * *

**

"So did you hear, there's a new girl at school." Emmett told me as we headed toward the school.

I looked at him, uninterested.

"So?" I ask.

He wiggles his eyebrows and punches my arm.

"_So _Edward, what if she's hot? This school could use some new meat to hit up." He says.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see and find out," I say as we walk into the school.

Usually Jasper would be here either smoking inside the school or doing some low key shit that he's always doing. But he's nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Em, where the fuck is Jasper?" I ask.

Emmett shrugs and heads off to class without another word. Asshole.

Emmett McCarty is one of my oldest friends. He's a pain in the ass 90% of the time, but he's a cool guy. Jasper Whitlock's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He's one lay-back dude who just doesn't give a shit about what anybody thinks about him and never listen's to anyone.

I hear the bell ring, meaning class is starting so I head off to my locker. The halls are clearing out when I get to my locker. I do the combination, open it, and there it is.

I grab the scotch, pull out the flask, and pour it in. After filling it up, I take a swig.

Ahh what a way to start the school day.

I put it back into the locker and head to class.

Through the whole morning, everyone is talking about the new girl. Making up fucked up after fucked up story about why she's here and some other bullshit.

This shit bores me to tears and my brain's about to explode when I hear the bell for lunch and I get the hell out of there.

I walk in the hall looking for Jasper, that asshole where is he, when Jessica and Lauren, or as I like to call them skank and skanker, spot me.

"Hi Edward." Lauren says, pawing my shirt.

"Hey." I tell her.

"So Edward…" Jessica trails off, puffing her tits at me and grabbing my hand, leading me to the bathroom.

"Edward." Lauren, that bitch, whines as Jessica pulls me toward the bathroom.

"Look Lauren, you'll get your turn some other time, I promise." I wink at her.

She's satisfied as she kisses me and walks off to lunch.

Jessica leads me to the bathroom stall.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this all day." She says as she unbuttons my pants.

"I'm sure you have." I tell her as I wait fir her to take her pants off.

She removes them and with the condom on, I bend her over the toilet seat and slam into her.

"God Edward, you're so big." She moans and I wished she's shut up. Her annoying voice is just not letting me come.

I thrust into her as she moans and I grunt and within minutes she's coming and I come after.

The bell rings and I throw the condom away, put my pants on and head for class. Jessica follows behind me and we head off to Biology. As we arrive I grab her face, kiss her roughly, and slap her ass as she heads into class.

Banner looks pointedly at me as I enter, probably at my appearance, but I just give him a smile. He won't say shit to me. I'm probably the smartest student he's ever had.

I'm heading to my lab table and I see that someone's already there.

She's looking at me as I make my way to the table. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She must've been the new girl. I surely would've known if _she _had been in this school.

I sit down next to her and give her the smile that I know will have her begging for me in no time.

She looks to be in a haze, or some shit, when she turns and looks at someone. When new girl looks back at me, she makes this face and turns to her notebook without a word.

I was about to tell her something when that as swipe Banner started class.

New girl was writing notes, but I wanted to get her attention, I nudged her arm.

She turned to look at me.

"Hey." I told her.

"Hi." She said and turned back to her notes.

I was a little confused. Why wasn't she talking to me? _Maybe she's shy, _I thought.

The quiet ones are always the most fun.

"What's you name?" I asked her.

"Bella." She told me.

"So Bella…" I said, putting a hand on her knee.

She shocked the hell out of me by slapping my hand away.

What the hell was wrong with this girl?

New girl looked at someone and looked pretty pissed. She went back to writing notes and I left her alone. This girl was completely blowing me off. I mean, no girl has ever blown me off.

_Maybe she's lez or something._

No, this girl was too hot to be that. As I was contemplating this the bell rang and Bella shot out of there like a bat out of hell.

Maybe it was my hurt ego or just the scotch but I ran after her and grabbed her arm.

She turned to me all wide eyed and crap.

_Let's try this again, shall we._

"Hey, so I was wondering maybe you want to go with me for a ride-" but she cut me off.

"Look I get it. I'm the new piece of ass and you're trying to hit that, but I'm just not interested in getting a sexual disease okay. I'll admit, you're hot, but I just don't want to fuck you. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow partner." And with that she walked off leaving me gaping like a fucking idiot.

She just practically called me a man whore. I mean it's not like it's not true, but what the hell?

Who the fuck is this girl?

Jasper came up and patted my back.

"Amazing isn't she?" He said as he walked off to the parking lot.

-------------------

"Edward! Edward!" I heard Lauren calling out to me as I was getting into my car.

"What Lauren?" I asked, annoyed the fuck out of my mind.

"Well, I was just here to collect," she said as she leaned into my window.

"Not now Lauren." I told her.

"But-" she said, but I had peeled it the fuck out of there.

As I was driving to el manse, I couldn't help but think of that Bella girl. She had some serious balls to tell someone she didn't even know off like that. Even mad she still looked hot, probably hotter. She was probably still mad and angry sex was always…

Before I thought to, I called Emmett and told him if he knew where Bella lived.

He told me the address and asked why the fuck I would want someone's address and I just told him I had some business to attend to. Then he just started making suggestive comments and told me that she had sat with them at lunch today.

That surprised me when he told me. No one ever sat at our table besides the six of us. Someone must've invited her. I kind of felt bad for her, having to endure the sure bitchfest Rose did her. Or maybe she just completely ignored her. Emmett talked on and on when I finally arrived at the address.

I told Emmett I had to go and got out of my car. As I walked up to the front door I saw two cars.

A huge piece of shit car. And a police cruiser.

Holy shit.

Her dad was the Chief of Police. Chief Swan. Bella Swan. Well fuck the front door. I didn't want a bullet in my head.

Her dad had caught me in many… compromising situations and I'm sure he wouldn't like to see me asking to see his daughter. That'd be an early grave right there.

I was heading back to my car when I saw something. It was a tree. And it was next to a window. Being the stubborn idiot that I am, I went over to look at the window. It was either her room or the chief's. I took my chances and headed for the tree.

Standing under, it looked like a long way up. That meant a long way down. I took out my flask, took a long drink, and started climbing.

A cut on my arm, and possibly a sprained ankle later I was at the window. I rapped on it twice and saw some movement. I held my breath and waited when the window opened.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Bella half yelled.

"Shh. Let me in." I told her.

"Fuck no." She told me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Bella. The branch can only hold for so long." I pleaded.

She looked at the branch I was on. She reached out and shook it.

I was about to punch her.

"Bella! What the fuck, it'll break!" I told her grabbing the trunk.

"Good. The fall would probably fix whatever's already messed up in your head." She told me.

I' had enough of this crap.

"Move." I said.

"What?"

"Move." And with that I jumped in.

She moved just in time and I landed on the floor.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Are you on drugs or something? Get the fuck out!" She told me. Bella looked beyond pissed.

"Look I just…" I said trying to think of an excuse, "umm came to borrow your Biology notes." I said.

She rolled her eyes, went over and grabbed her notes. She shoved them to me.

"Here. Now leave." She said.

I ignored her and went to lay on her bed.

"Nice room" I told her, taking in her room.

"Get off my bed." she told me.

I smirked at her. "I'd rather you join me."

She sneered and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To tell my dad there's a mental case in my room." She told me.

I ran up in front of her.

"No you can't." I said as I stood on front of her.

"Why the hell not?" She asked.

"Uhh I want to live a long life." I told her.

"Well then you shouldn't break into people's houses." She said.

"Look Bella-" I said but there was a knock on the door.

She smirked and ran past me to get it.

Bella opened it and there Jasper stood.

"Jasper?" I asked, incredulous.

The fucker freaking waved at me.

"Hey Jasper. " Bella greeted him.

How did Bella know Jasper?

"Hey Bel. You ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah. You cam just in time." She said as she grabbed her wallet.

She turned to me.

"You better not be her when I get back." She said as she headed out the door.

"Bye dude." Jasper told me as he shut the door behind him, leaving me alone.

What. The. Fuck?

* * *

**Well whatcha think? Edward gets knocked down his high playerstool. And who other then our Bella to do it**.

**Comments? Questions? Review!**


	5. Neutral Ground

**A/N: Hola! Well Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! OMG did you guys see the Meet Me On the Equinox video??? Amazing!**

**

* * *

**

**Twilight Belongs To Stephenie Meyer!**

**BPOV  
**

In the car, Jasper probably thought steam was going to come out of my ears like those carton characters because I was livid.

"I mean who the fuck does he think he is? I should've pushed him out the window when he first came inside." I said. I had been ranting the whole car ride to Jasper about what an asshole Edward was. Jasper was probably wishing he'd never met me, bitching during the whole car ride.

We had been driving for about 30 minutes from what I could tell. There wasn't much in Forks so I didn't know where we were going that would take some time to get to.

"Hey Jasper where are we going?" I asked him as he made a left on the street.

He smiled while still looking straight ahead. "I'm glad you finally noticed we were going somewhere after all this time. I could've been kidnapping you and taking you out of the state and you wouldn't have noticed." He chuckled.

I blushed. "I'm sorry I've been bitching. It's just, ugh! What's wrong with him?" I asked, angry again.

Jasper stopped at a red light and looked at me.

"Look I know Edward Cullen, well he can be an asshole, but I've known him for a long time and from what I'm guessing, he's just surprised that you're not falling all over him like all the other girls around here. And I mean you kind of hurt his ego." Jasper said, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I could give a shit if I hurt his ego or whatever the hell it is. Just because I don't want to fuck him doesn't give him the right to be a pompous ass." I told him.

"I know, but you're attracted him." Jasper said as the light went green and he made a right turn.

I gaped at him. "What?"

"You're attracted to him." He said again as he made his way into a parking lot.

"Umm…" I said, feeling the blush slowly creep up my face. How I always cursed blushing at every little thing ever since I was a little girl. People found it endearing while I found it embarrassing as hell.

"You think he's hot?" Jasper said, raising his eyebrows.

"So, I think you're hot." I blurted out, and could feel the full on blush go up my face, probably making me look like a fucking tomato.

Jasper's smirked. "Well thanks for the compliment, but I'm not the one you're sexually frustrated with." He said as if it were obvious.

I opened my mouth to protest and closed it, looking like a fish out of water, before I pursed my lips and pondered what Jasper had said.

Sure I thought Edward was hot, absolutely gorgeous really, and he looked like sex personified what with the sex hair, and sexy smirk he had. But with that Edward was a player. He liked to play these games with girls. He knew he was every girl's fantasy and he used that to get whatever he wanted form them. He probably didn't even give a rat's ass about all those girls and just used them. That wasn't something you found attractive. Guys like him only wanted one thing and one thing only. I couldn't let myself get stuck in a situation like that again.

"It doesn't matter if I think he's hot, I don't like him and I never will." I told him.

Jasper looked at me, and from whatever he saw on my face he let it go.

Next thing I knew, he grabbed his keys and got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at the building in front of us.

"Well you wanted to know where we were going and this is it." He said as his smile grew bigger.

I looked and saw an old looking building. It was small and had a sign on the side of it that said "Ricky's Record Shop Vintage Records." A slow smile spread across my face when I looked to Jasper.

He motioned for me to get out and went to my door and opened it.

I got out and looked at him. "How very gentlemanly of you." I said, motioning to the door.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper said, laying it thick on the heavy southern accent and tipping his head.

I laughed and we walked over to the shop. We went in and the man behind the counter gave us a friendly smile. I gave him a tentative smile back and looked at the store.

It had rows upon rows of music records all around the shop. On the walls were pictures of rock legends and some unknown artists spread out everywhere. On a few tables, there were old record players with old fashioned headphones. Records lay near them and were piled in neat stacks. It was like a time warp back in time.

"Wow." I said as I looked on in awe.

"I know. I love this place. Being that you love classic's like I do, I thought you'd like it here, too." Jasper told me as he walked to the first table.

"It's amazing Jasper." I told him as he looked through the records.

The rest of the day, Jasper and I got lost in the endless amount of records and memorabilia in the store. We went through countless amounts of records and he told me all about the store. How it was one of the only record stores around Forks. Not a lot of people came here and he liked that. He told me he could get lost in all the music and I understood, as I was amazed at all of it.

Jasper and I were arguing over two records when the bell on the door rang, signaling a customer. I looked at Jasper and huffed. "Jasper I told you, the Beatles changed the way of music. They are obviously better than the Stones." I told him.

He shook his head. "No Bel. I get the Beatles were a big deal but the Rolling Stones are iconic. They are _the _classic rock and you can't top that." Jasper argued.

I sighed and went to put the records that we had played and looked at back to their pile. It was getting pretty late so we were probably leaving soon. As I was putting the records back in their stack I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I felt that same tingling feeling at the contact and gasped.

I heard a distinct chuckle and spun around only to face Edward himself.

I narrowed my eyes at him and walked off to find Jasper.

"Hey that's no way to say hello." Edward chuckled as he followed after me.

I whirled around to look at him.

"You know, first you break into my house and now you're stalking me. Do I need a restraining order? All I have to do is go home to get it." I said.

He snorted and scratched the back of his neck. "I wasn't stalking you. I actually come here. The question is why are you here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jasper brought me." And with that Jasper came over to us and Edward seemed to be glaring at him.

Jasper, unperturbed by this, gave Edward a pat on the back and looked at him.

"Hey man. I didn't know you were coming here." Jasper said.

Edward just shrugged and looked pointedly at him. "Can I talk to you." Edward said, demanding rather than asking.

Jasper's lips twitched up, fighting a smile, as he headed and followed Edward to a corner in the store.

I stood there, a little confused and kind of irritated, for a while before they both came back shoving each other playfully.

I looked on, baffled by the change in mood, when Edward spoke.

"So Bella, are we leaving?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, incredulous.

Jasper answered. "Edward's taking you home."

I gaped at him. "What?!" I nearly shouted.

Jasper shot me a look, but I just waited for someone to tell me they were joking.

"I'm taking you home." Edward said, trying to fight off laughing at the look on my face.

"Bel, it's okay. Just trust me." Jasper said as he looked at me.

I was about to argue but sighed and nodded.

Something flashed in Edward's eyes when I relented to Jasper, but he quickly recovered and wore his now signature smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Jasper.

"If anything happens to me, you are to blame." I told him. He just smiled at me before patting my cheek and leaving.

I reluctantly looked back to Edward.

"Okay, let's go." I sighed.

We headed out of the store and walked on the sidewalk until we stopped at a car.

I laughed.

Edward looked at me, confused. "What?" He asked.

I just kept laughing. "You drive a Volvo. What are you 60?" I managed to say between giggles.

"Yeah I do." He said angrily before getting in the car.

I waited for him to unlock the passenger door, but he didn't.

"Umm, unlock the door." I told him.

He shook his head. "Not until you apologize." He said.

I huffed. "God you're such a baby. I'm sorry." I told him.

He laughed and unlocked the door.

I went inside and was hit by the sent of Edward. It smelled masculine but so sweet at the same time and I just wanted to bask in it all day.

I closed the door and Edward sped off.

Both of us were silent for a long time, me unwilling to talk and Edward… well I didn't know. And then he spoke.

"So, no cursing me out, huh? You've got a real mouth there you know." He said.

"Do you want me to curse you out?" I asked looking out the window.

"You're hot when you curse." Edward told me.

I turned and glared at him. "It's good to know." I said.

Edward look away from me and back to the road and I did the same.

A while later he spoke again.

"What's your problem with me?" He asked. I could feel the subtle anger coming from him.

"You're a pig." I told him.

That set him off.

"Look I know you're new here and from what you've seen you've obviously made up you're mind about me. Yeah I may have not given you the best first impression but you don't know me. You don't know shit about me so don't judge me. I'm sorry I "broke" into your house and for whatever the hell else I did to piss you off okay." He said as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

I didn't ever think that Edward Cullen could make me feel like shit but at that moment I did.

I had been such a bitch to him I'm surprised he put up with it for this long. He was right. Just because he was incessantly hitting on me didn't give me the right to be so mean. Yes, the breaking in part was called for, but if I was being honest with myself I wasn't really mad that he did that. I was acting that way because I wanted to push him away. I couldn't let my attraction to him get in the way. But that was no reason to keep on doing it.

I sighed. "You're right." I said.

Edward still didn't turn around.

I looked at him. "Look Edward I know I've been a total bitch to you and I'm sorry. It's just…" I sighed, rubbing my temple. Edward slowly turned to look at me and I looked at his face. He had such a prominent jaw line and had some stubble there. His eyes were a vibrant shade of green and I found myself lost in them as I explained to him.

"It's just. I have problems trusting people, Edward for good reasons. I just thought that you were someone I couldn't trust and I bitched out at you because of it. But I don't know you so I shouldn't have made assumptions." I told him.

Edward looked at me and sort of smiled. "It's okay," he said, "you know you could always make it up to me." He said as he wagged his eyebrows at me.

I shoved him and he smiled. I smiled back at him and turned back to the window. We were silent the rest of the way, but it was a comfortable silence. Not the tension filled one like before.

When we got to my house I got out of the car and gave a little wave to Edward. When I turned to walk up the driveway I heard the sound of the automatic window go down.

"Bella." Edward called out tentatively.

I turned around and walked back to the window.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Umm…" He said as he ran his hand through his hair and I couldn't help but be entranced by the movement. I broke out of my daze and looked at him.

"Just spit it out Edward." I told him. It was a weird and kind of funny thing seeing Edward Cullen nervous.

"Would you like to go to a party?" He blurted out.

My eyes widened and I bit my lip hesitantly.

"Like a date?" I asked and blushed like a mad women as I said it.

Edward's eyes widened and then he backtracked.

"No, no, no. Alice, Emmett, and everyone else will be there, too." He said.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh okay, that's good. I don't do dates." I said. I could've imagined it, but Edward's face seemed to fall a little as I said that. It was dark so I couldn't see clearly.

"So you want to come?" He asked me.

Apparently having a perverted mind, I blushed at the question. I shook my head of the thought and leaned into the opened window. "We'll see." I breathed at him.

He looked lost for a moment, but as I moved out of the window, he smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go." I told him as I made my way up the driveway. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. I'll see you at school. Bye Bella." Edward said.

I got to the door and opened it with my key while Edward sped off.

I walked inside and saw Charlie sitting on the couch watching a game.

"Hey Dad." I said.

He looked up and smiled at me. "Hey Bells. Did you have fun?" He asked.

I pondered that for a second and answered honestly. "Yeah I did actually. I'm gonna go to bed." I told him.

"Okay Bells. Goodnight." Charlie said.

I walked up the stairs and went to my room. I did my nightly routine and was now laying on my bed. I thought about the day I had had, more so the car ride with Edward. It seemed like we had met on some neutral ground after we let out what we were thinking. I thought about the party that he had invited me to and how I was relieved he wasn't asking me on a date. But a small part of me couldn't help but wish it was.

I snorted out loud at the thought. I couldn't like Edward that way. At least, I couldn't afford to.

* * *

**So what did ya'll think? These two seem to be softening toward each other. But no worries. Funny times to come up:D Review!  
**


End file.
